


Stefan's Son

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, One seriously screwed up and unhealthy relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan has ordered Neria and Bethany to bring him another woman but they don't want another sister. They want a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stefan's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you really should have seen this coming if you've read any of my other fics. Once more, I'm sorry for being so mean to Anders.
> 
> On another note, if there's a kink to this I have no idea what it is. Tag suggestions would be appreciated.

Stefan considered taking the large man to his room. He was qunari and his ass could easily handle Stefan’s cock. Conversely it would be nice to have his no doubt long and thick member filling up his ass. The gray skinned giants were slightly resistant to compulsion however and he had little energy to spare. So he handed the man two one hundred dollar bills and escorted him to the front door.

To the rest of the world Neria and Bethany had been gone for over a month, nearly two. The last of their possessions were finally secure in the basement. When the missing posters were moved to the unseen corners he would sell the items over the internet. Until then they were safely locked in the basement. The door was also warded against magic so neither of his daughters would find their former possessions.

Both of his children had taken well to their new lives. Neria, as he’d predicted, put forth little energy for the amount she gained. Bethany’s large breasts and round ass drew many to her but it wasn’t quite as effortless for her. She seemed to enjoy the extra work however. They always returned home full of energy and didn’t miss what he siphoned off of them. Even with the people they lured home for him it wasn’t enough to sate his voracious appetite.

He’d instructed them to bring him another to turn at least two weeks ago. That neither had brought home a suitable woman was troublesome. If neither brought him their new sister very soon Stefan would be punishing them both. He already knew what would have Neria eager to follow his instruction. Bethany would be a bit trickier to figure out.

Neria like most elves and small humans he’d turned didn’t want his cock inside of them. Even though she loved being full of cock Stefan was simply too big for her small channel. She would be bent over the dining room table and he’d pound her little cunt until she screamed for mercy. Bethany had no such fears of his cock. She would likely enjoy a terrific pounding from him.

Wearily he shuffled to his study and sunk down on the loveseat, his tail off to the side with the end just hanging off of the cushions. While pondering how best to punish Bethany Neria peeked in. She retreated for a moment and reappeared with Bethany, their fingers threaded together. Stefan sat up a little straighter and waved them over.

“Have you fed today my lovely daughters?” he asked.

“Yes Daddy,” Neria replied. “We’ve been in our room.”

Diddling each other no doubt, Stefan thought full of pride. He willed his cock stiff and watched Neria hesitate. Bethany pulled her along however. “I see you have not bought home a little sister,” he said disapprovingly.

“Not yet,” Neria said almost cautiously. “Daddy, we want a brother…”

“Come and sit on Daddy’s lap Neria,” Stefan interrupted commandingly.

She shuddered slightly but let go of Bethany’s hand. Neria dutifully straddled him, lined the head of his cock up with her channel and slowly sunk down until her ass was against his thighs. He could feel the entrance to her womb resting against the head of his dick and gripped her hips to keep her still. A grimace crossed her beautiful face and Neria squeezed her eyes shut as she trembled, her hands resting lightly on his chest. Stefan saw that Bethany had her bottom lip between her teeth, brows arched in worry. He smiled as her punishment presented itself.

“Is that how you ask Daddy for something?” Stefan said sternly.

“No Daddy,” Bethany said quickly.

He held his hand up to silence her protest. Stefan rolled up into Neria once and she gasped, her already tight walls clenching around him. “Neria?” he said softly.

“No Daddy,” she replied contritely.

“Make Daddy come Neria,” Stefan commanded. “I want to see my spunk dripping from your beautiful cunt.”

“Daddy please…” Bethany said taking a small step forward.

Stefan jerked up into Neria as hard as he could from the position he was in and Bethany clamped her mouth shut at her sister’s whimpers. “Behind the loveseat Bethany. You will watch and you will remain silent.”

“Yes Daddy,” Bethany said quietly.

She shuffled around and Stefan let his hands fall to the seat cushions. “If you both can show Daddy you know how to follow instructions you may ask properly.”

Neria began slowly without another word. She rose up and down, gaining speed as her walls stretched to accommodate his cock. Stefan shifted his tail slightly, placing the flat head against the sole of her foot. Having found a good rhythm Neria began panting in spite of her reluctance. Stefan sighed and forced himself to remain still. He wanted to throw her to the floor and fuck her properly, make her perky tits bounce every time he hilted in her hot wet core. This slip didn’t warrant such punishment however. Bethany would be willing though and he decided to screw her into the carpet later if they actually brought him someone to turn.

Stefan was careful not to drain too much from Neria. She would need her strength if they really wanted a brother. When she began making little gasping groans every time her ass hit his thighs, he let his tail drop. He was starting to pant as well and struggled to let Neria ride him as tension coiled tightly. Neria wailed, in pain or pleasure Stefan couldn’t tell, and dropped suddenly to his lap. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her walls gripped his cock and he barely managed to keep his knot from swelling as his semen released.

Neria rose up and off of his dick and the loveseat altogether. She stood with her legs spread wide, still breathing deeply, and concentrated on expelling his seed. Thin ropes of the pearly fluid dribbled from her pussy and Stefan smiled. Neria and Bethany shared a triumphant grin as she hurried back around to stand beside her sister.

“Please Daddy,” Neria said earnestly.

“May we have a brother instead?” Bethany asked hopefully.

He stood and let his cock go limp. Stefan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around their waists, pulling them to his side. First he bent to kiss Neria, pushing his tongue through her lips until she was rubbing her crotch against his thigh. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him. Bethany then received a kiss, his tongue eagerly accepted, until she too began rubbing her sex against him.

“You both did very well,” Stefan said caressing their asses. “Of course you may have a brother.” With the middle finger of each hand he pushed past the pucker of their back entrance, pleased that they produced slick immediately. He added another finger, thrusting slowly, until they were once again seeking pleasure from him. “There are a few things you will need to do. Know this however. If you don’t produce a brother within the next twenty four hours I will have to punish you. I won’t be easy on you either.”

“Yes Daddy,” they said softly.

Stefan stopped with his fingers as far up their asses as he could get them. He kissed each of their foreheads and waited a moment until he had their undivided attention. “It will help immensely if he is receptive here.” Stefan wiggled his fingers. “He should be receptive to compulsion but a little resistance is preferred. Bring him back here before you do anything else. This next step will require both of you to complete. You must pleasure him until his balls are empty. He _must_ be utterly exhausted and repeated orgasms will push his body to the limit. This step is very important. Only when he is unable to fight will his body be receptive to my seed.”

“Daddy,” Neria said looking up at him innocently.

“Yes darling?”

“Why are women so receptive then?” she asked curiously.

“Because all mortal women have a womb. It accepts my seed as if I were a normal human. Men, if they have any energy left, will push the mucous plug and my seed out of their bodies because it isn’t supposed to be there. Make sure you leave him on his stomach for me.”

“Yes Daddy,” Bethany said.

He slipped his fingers out and patted their bottoms before pushing them gently away. “Go now my children. You have work to do. I will be sleeping to conserve my strength.”

They hurried away and Stefan briefly considered finding that moving man. A nice dicking would augment what energy he’d gotten from Neria. Stefan left the house after them to feed, deciding that he was definitely going to need more energy especially if he wanted to reward them afterwards. After three burly dockworkers he hurried home and fell asleep on his bed. Hours later Neria cautiously woke him.

“Daddy,” she said gently shaking his shoulder. “He’s ready Daddy.”

“Excellent,” Stefan said after a yawn. “Take me to him.”

Neria led him to the room she shared with Bethany and would soon share with the man sprawled on top of their bed. He was tall and lanky, his legs resting wide apart and his arms nearly perpendicular to the rest of him. Blonde hair covered his face but he made no effort to move it. Bethany sat between his legs, her entire hand inside of him.

“His name?” Stefan asked sitting on the bed by his head.

“Anders,” Bethany replied. “He’s completely exhausted like you said Daddy. Watch.”

She moved her hand rapidly around inside his ass but Anders didn’t as much as twitch. Stefan held a hand up to stop her and gently moved the hair covering his face. Amber eyes, weary but alive and aware gazed up at him fearfully. He gently stroked Anders’ cheek and turned to face his daughters.

“You have one more task my children,” Stefan said softly. “When he wakes he will need to feed. I want you to bring someone home, man or woman it matters not. Clean them up and put them to sleep in the spare room. Go to the homeless shelter. Make sure they won’t be missed.”

“Yes Daddy,” they said together.

Soon he was alone with his son and he ran his fingers through the shoulder length locks, attempting to sooth.

“I’m sorry my son,” Stefan said softly. “Just a little more. Then you can rest.”

He whimpered weakly and the muscles in his shoulders tensed for a few seconds then relaxed.

“I know. It will be over soon.” Stefan crawled up onto the bed and settled between his legs, rubbing the backs of his thighs. “I’m glad your sisters thought to stretch you. This won’t hurt until the end. That is inevitable but you won’t remember.”

There was another tiny whimper and Stefan moved his hands up Anders’ thighs to his ass.

“Such a pretty bottom,” he said appreciatively. “I do hope you’ll bend over for Daddy. You won’t need to be stretched out after you wake. You won’t need lubrication either. You’ll make your own. Sheathing a cock will be the only purpose for your beautiful ass.”

Stefan supported himself with one hand over Anders and ran the head of his cock along the crack hiding his loose hole. Anders’ shoulders tensed again and he managed one hoarse word. “No…”

“Don’t fear my son,” Stefan said nudging him hard. “You’ll love your new life as an incubus.”

He gave no warning as he pushed his cock through Anders’ entrance. The man underneath him groaned pathetically as he slowly pushed in. When he was flush with those delicious cheeks Stefan moved his hands to just above Anders’ shoulders. He took a moment to enjoy his walls clamping down despite his exhaustion and his loose muscles. Letting him adjust took some will power but Stefan didn’t want to hurt Anders any more than necessary.

Thrusting slowly at first he listened to the labored groans underneath him. Those groans turned to weak hoarse screams when he began fucking him in earnest. As quickly as he could he pounded Anders. Tension began building and he switched to long hard thrusts instead. The slap of their flesh coming together again and again joined the soft noises Anders made and his panting grunts of effort. His release was close and like he had with Neria and Bethany, Stefan let his knot swell. Anders made weak efforts to get away from the extremely large intrusion but it was ultimately useless. Stefan rolled Anders to his side and settled them comfortably while his swollen cock continued to spray his passage.

“Sleep my son,” Stefan whispered stroking his hair. “You’ll need what little strength you have left to feed when you wake.”

His breathing grew deep and even quickly. Stefan wrapped his arm around Anders’ midsection and held him tightly. He fell asleep as well and woke some time later when Anders rolled away from him. Blearily he checked and found the tail growing nicely. His horns just poked out from his hair and Stefan was satisfied that his seed had taken root. He scooted closer and rested his head on Anders back, one arm thrown over him and drifted back to sleep. The next time he woke Anders was blinking owlishly at him, trying to disentangle them. Stefan caressed his ass and leaned forward, placing a soft chase kiss on his pouty lips.

“Good evening my son,” Stefan said softly.

“Where am I,” Anders murmured.

“Home,” he replied. Stefan ran his fingers through Anders hair and pressed their lips together again. He was pleased when Anders’ lips opened for him, pleased with the sure touch he felt on his side. “Come with Daddy. Your sisters should have your first meal waiting.”

Anders nodded and they sat up. Stefan stood and quickly moved around the bed, wrapping his arm around Anders’ waist to steady him. On shaky legs his newborn followed his lead obediently. Four doors down from Neria and Bethany’s room Stefan found that they had once more followed his instructions. Asleep on the bed he found a healthy looking man, his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bed posts. Anders broke away from him and crawled up onto the bed. Instinct drove him to harden his cock and create a shiny coat of slick on it. He wasted no time pushing into the man underneath him.

Stefan watched from the doorway as Anders began thrusting, weak and uncoordinated, the triangular flat end of his tail resting on the man’s calf. The stranger underneath him began groaning as a little more of his life flowed into Anders with every shaky thrust. Slowly his rhythm evened as he drew strength away from his victim and into himself. When the room grew quiet Anders sat up, panting slightly and turned towards him.

“Daddy?” Anders said hesitantly.

“Yes my child?” Stefan said smiling. Neria and Bethany had chosen well. Anders would need little help and he would soon be feasting on all three of his children.

“I want more,” he said a little more confidently.

“Soon,” said Stefan soothingly. “Come and meet your sisters. They will explain while I dispose of that.”

Anders nodded and climbed off the bed. Stefan turned in the doorway and didn’t see Anders’ troubled look back at the man he’d just murdered.


End file.
